The Moon and The Sky
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Sesshomaru got Rin as a pet slave, but when he leaves he meets a certain someone. His parents on the other hand want Rin to help them out in a plan of theirs. Will Rin go through with it? After the task is done will she be able to leave? Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I don't own InuYasha or it's characters._**

**A/N:**

_Sesshy and Rin fic! Yay! Kagura may or may not come out later on..... First fic of Rin and Sesshomaru with a bit of I&K and M&S! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

Chapter One: The Slave Child

* * *

The dark skinned maid lathered the shampoo into the young girl's long dark hair. The child had been bought at an auction and was the new slave within the mansion courts. Slavery over time had become popular, and it became common for rich wealthy families and plantations to own such people.

"Poor fool of a child. Where are your parents? Do you have a name?"

The muddy brown eyes stared up at the dark skinned maid," I'm Rin. They sold me- Mommy said it was going to be okay."

The maid sighed and wiped the tears that began to escape the child's huge orbs. "It's alright honey. This family is nice to folks like us. You have nothing to fear as long as you do as you're told." Rin nodded silently, knowing she had no home to go back to and no other shelter to escape to.

Izayoi walked into the main hall and stared down at the new slave. Now that the girl was clean her white pale skin gave her an angelic aura. "Why, Nikki, she's cute? Surely she'll grow into a beautiful woman in the future."

Nikki stared at the slave child and saw nothing, but a plain skinny girl. Rin wasn't ugly, but cute wasn't the exact word either. Izayoi turned to the boy who walked into the hall; he seemed to be headed somewhere. "Sesshomaru, dear, I believe I found you a helper. She can serve you as your personal maid. What do you say?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the girl. Her eyes were a muddy brown, maybe black; her hair was long and plain. The oval shaped head of hers made her a bit pleasing to the eye and her round pouty lips were as pale as her skin. To him she was half dead and seemingly worthy of serving him. "She is fine, Izayoi. I accept your gift for my birthday."

The step-mother smiled sadly at the 8 year old boy. He acted so much older than he actually was. It worried her, but she knew to stay out of his way. He was a demon after all, and she was but a human.

Sesshomaru turned to look past her, toward the new comer, and spoke in his monotone voice," Father, I wish to speak to you." InuTashio smiled at his son," Yes, of course." The girl caught his amber eyes and a laugh rung out seconds later," This is your gift, son? She's a keeper; take care of her my son. She'll be a hard worker, but don't let her do hard labor."

Sesshomaru stared at his father in confusion. The human girl was no different than any other slave. Why was his father recommending special treatment towards her? Sesshomaru nodded slightly," I understand, Father. I will do as you say."

Rin followed Sesshomaru to his room after dinner and stood at his bedside as he took off his shoes. "What's your name?" Rin stared at the feminine boy, "Rin. My name is Rin."

He walked over to his closet and placed his tennis shoes in their place. "Rin, how old are you?"

Rin played with her knee length skirt," I'm 5, sir." Sesshomaru brushed back his shoulder length hair and began to gather his sleeping clothes," Call me Sesshomaru. Address my parents as sir and madam. You'll have to get an education, because I can't tolerate idiots. I'll teach you myself."

Rin was surprised at his words," I thought slaves were not to get education."

Xxxxxx

As the years pressed on, Rin grew besides him. She became friends with InuYasha, who was Sesshomaru's younger half brother. He was a year older than her and they shared much in common. Sesshomaru was gentle with Rin and only hit her once in her 12 years working as his personal slave.

Rin's dull dark hair became smooth and radiant and her pale skin turned into a light shade of peach. Her lips gained a beautiful tint of pink, while her eyes became hazel brown. Sesshomaru watched as curves began to appear on the girl and how at times she wished to be alone for a few days at a time. He watched her grow into a radiant 17 year old.

Rin sighed as she watched Sesshomaru go from the doorway. He was going off for a few years to finish his studies. He didn't wish to carry a slave with him and decided to give her to InuYasha.

"Don't worry, Kid. He'll be back soon. I know you like working for him and all, but now you can hang around with my slave girls."

Rin poked InuYasha on the shoulder," How come you have more than one slave in your care?"

InuYasha smirked," I'm 18, Rin. I need to have fun, you know." Rin made a face figuring out what he meant by that.

Rin was Sesshomaru's only slave and he had never accepted another one. Sesshomaru, of course had girlfriends to keep him company, so Rin remained untouched. She was happy of that fact, but she'd hoped he'd set her free. She wanted to see the world. Rin was sure, she'd make it without money, but of course that was just a foolish thought of hers'. Now her owner was gone and InuYasha was her temporary owner.

* * *

**A/N:**

So what do you think? Good? Worth continuing? Please, Review!:3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

A/N: This is starting off slow, but bear with me. Enjoy! _:3_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Rin followed InuYasha to his room and found one of his slaves tending to his messy bed. InuYasha patted Rin on the back, urging her forward. "This is Sango, Rin. She's more of a friend really."

Sango looked up at the sound of her name," InuYasha, I thought you agreed to make your bed more often."

InuYasha sat Rin on the bed," This is Rin, Sango, I know you girls have met before, but Rin is now my responsibility so be nice."

Sango extended her hand out to the younger girl," Nice seeing you again." Rin shyly took her hand into a greeting," Same here." InuYasha stood up and walked out of the room and into another bed room chamber that was connected to his.

Rin stared at her feet, while Sango continued to finish wiping off the creases on the bed. InuYasha came back in with two other girls. "Rin, meet Jenny and Iris. Girls meet, Rin."

Rin smiled awkwardly at the two girls. They were older and beautiful compared to her small self, it made her feel more out of place under Inuyasha's watch. "Hi", was her response.

The first month went by slow and Rin felt out of place doing InuYasha's work.

Kagome came to visit on the first of April and InuYasha made sure that he got to play a prank on her. InuYasha greeted Kagome as usual and then lead her away form his parents and into the garden they owned.

Kagome sat on the stone bench and sighed in exhaustion," I think it's been a while since we have seen each other. I'm glad my mother allowed me to take time off my busy schedule." She smiled slightly at the silver haired half demon.

InuYasha pointed over to a tree," Check it out a bird." Kagome eyed him and turned to look up a the bird only to be hit with a water balloon. "AH! You're so childish, Inuyasha!"

Rin sat on InuYasha's large bed as she had finished tending it, trying to give Sango less work. Rin had found out that Sango did most of the tidying around for InuYasha; Jenny entertained InuYasha with flirt acts and taught him history for he was horrid in the subject. He actually thought Pandas lived in the arctic… Rin smiled at the memory.

Iris made extra food for InuYasha and did everything else that he wished.

Sango walked into the room and closed it behind her, but soon Iris and Jenny joined in. The three girls joined Rin on the large bed. Sango pulled out a candy bar from her pocket and took a bite out of it. Jenny stared at the slave," You stole that didn't you." Sango rolled her eyes, "No, InuTaisho let me take it from the kitchen."

Iris lifted her eyebrows in suspicion," What were you doing in the kitchen?" Sango had never liked her bedroom mates they were full of it. "Forget the candy. Didn't we come here to talk to Rin?" Jenny smiled," Oh, yes, I forgot." Iris grabbed Rin's hand," Has Sesshomaru sent you a letter, yet?" Jenny smiled in delight," Please, we're so curious as to what the second lord is doing far from home."

Rin looked down at the ground," No, he hasn't sent me any letter. I have no word from him, but I am sure his parents have heard from his travel and wellbeing." Sango pushed the other two girls aside," Don't be glum, Rin. We just guessed you held a special relationship with lord Sesshomaru. Well, with you being his only assistant."

Rin shook her head," I understood him, but no I don't believe I was very special to him."

A dark skinned woman with pink lips and entrancing blue eyes entered the room with her graceful hands on her well defined hips," Of course you were special to him. I never understood how you knew what was running through the boy's mind. That one time I thought he wanted to kill his step mother but you totally understood that all he wanted was to be left alone. The reason you kept to yourself I bet. You're a gift from above that you are kid."

Rin blushed. She remembered the reason Sesshomaru had wanted to be alone. He had kissed her forehead- an action of tenderness, but was afraid that Izaoyi had seen his act of weakness. That was what Rin had gathered from his stare. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were easy to read, so Rin couldn't believe that no one else saw through them.

"I'm not, Nikki."

Nikki was like her mother figure and the reason that she didn't get lonely.

* * *

A/N: Review! Please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

A/n: Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! :3

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Rin, come in. We have been waiting for you."

InuYasha's mother and father sat at the couches in the study and were inviting Rin to join them for tea. It had been about two years since Sesshomaru had left for his studies. Rin had only received one letter all those years:

_Rin ,_

_Take care of yourself. I might not come back. _

_Sesshomaru S. Realm_

Rin had it stored away in her magic music box. Sesshomaru had given her the silver and gold embodied music box with secret compartments on her seventeenth birthday the day before he had left.

~Flashback~

"Rin, I'm going away to continue my studies." His voice had no emotion and she knew he was blocking her from his vision.

Rin's hazel brown eyes dulled, "Yes, lord Sesshomaru."

~End of flashback~

Rin made her way over to the loveseat in front of the married couple and sat at the edge of the seat aware of their eyes upon her posture. Sesshomaru had taught Rin how to walk right and sit, but he never taught her modesty. She had no clue as to how to behave at a tea reunion.

"You called me for tea?" Rin raised her eyes to meet the woman of the house. Izayoi smiled at the slave maid before speaking again, "Yes, Rin, you see- well we have been receiving letters from out son, Sesshomaru, and he has told us that he wants to marry soon with his current girlfriend."

Rin stared at her and blinked once, confused at why they had requested her to join them. How was Sesshomaru's romance life related to her? Rin had nothing personal tied to him so why inform her of his plans?

'Wait, maybe he has set me free due to this.' Rin raised a hand to her chest as a pain throbbed within it. Rin didn't know why her heart seemed to tear at the thought of Sesshomaru getting married and leaving her for good. 'I should be happy that I might get my freedom- then why aren't I?'

InuTashio took the cup of tea his wife was handing to him and then took a sip out of the delicate pottery. Rin gratefully took her own cup, but did not find the courage to drink out of it.

"You seem quiet. Do these news bother you, Rin?" Izayoi placed her tea cup gracefully on the coffee table in between them. Rin shook her head, "No, I'm just surprised at this peace of news."

Izayoi leaned against her husband, "We toled him that we would approve it." She noticed Rin hunch a little, " Under one condition. He would have to stay with us one year, alone and without her in the area. And after that if he still wants to marry her then we will approve of her."

InuTashio placed his cup down on the glass coffee table, "We want to make a deal with you, Rin." He stared at her seriously his amber eyes were always more intimidating than his older son's eyes, "We will set you free with a small amount of money if you get our son to fall in love with you." Rin who had decided to drink out of the tea cup to avoid his eyes spilled her tea as she heard those words. "What? You want me to marry Sesshomaru."

InuTashio continued to speak as his wife handed Rin some napkins, " No we won't force you to marry our son, but yes we do want you to take him from his current girlfriend. She isn't from a good line of demons, and we have found out she has been in bad negations. We do not wish for our son to be in dealings with that sort of thing."

Rin shook her head as her heart picked up speed and her cheeks began to flush. InuYasha's mother sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, " We will give you your freedom and money now. You can live here with us as InuYasha's friend, so you can be close to our son. We only wish for you to try to convince our son he should not marry Kagura of the Wind. We would rather see you and our son together, but if he or you do not want to marry then at least you would have been able to have saved him from his mistake."

InuTashio placed an envelope in front of her, " What do you say?"

Rin looked from one person to the other before her eyes landed on the envelope of money. How could she say no? If she said no then Sesshomaru would leave her here and she would spent the rest of her days working, but if she said yes she would just lose Sesshomaru's trust in the process.

"Okay, when does he get here?"

"He arrives in the winter. In about six months."

"We'll get you settled. - Rin, thank you."

'Please don't.'

* * *

A/n: The good stuff starts in the next chapter. Review Please! :3


End file.
